First Impressions
by Nose-Forever-Stuck-In-Books
Summary: Series of one-shots on what various characters thought of Kel when the first met/saw her.
1. Daine the Wildmage

A/N: I own nothing.

Verliadaine Sarrasri -also known as Daine, or the Wildmage enter the room that she shared with her lover, to find him deep in conversation with their mutual friend Lindhall Reed, who taught the pages and the fossil Bonedancer was quite attached to.

"Hello, Lindhall. How are the new pages?" Numair taught the Gifted pages how to control their magic and would also teach the non-Gifted ones later on.

"_They_ behave – as well as can be expected anyway. Bonedancer is another matter."

"What do you mean?" Numair asked.

"On the first day he greeted a page by biting her nose. He seems to like her now; sits on her shoulder during most classes in fact."

Daine covered her mouth to stop a laugh from coming out. She had the mental image of this poor boy walking in and –

"Wait…_her_?" Daine's brow furrowed then cleared when she remembered. She'd run into Alanna that day she'd stormed out. Spitting mad but not ranting; it hadn't taken long to figure out what had the Lioness so mad. "So she did decide to come? Good for her."

Lindhall nodded. "Yes. Keladry of Mindelan; that's her name. She's very different from Lady Alanna.

"How so," Daine always figured Lady Knights would have to be – essentially – cut from the same cloth, in a manner of speaking.

"She's quite; you can almost over look her she's so quite. But there's something… it is almost like nothing fazes her. And she is intelligent; I think that she would be a great knight."

"That's if Lord Wyldon allows her to stay," Numair added. The other two nodded, and the subject changed. Daine ideally wondered how Keladry treated animals; she's known many nobles who are horrid to animals.

_**The Next Day…**_

There was a knock on the door. Daine glanced over at the sleeping Numair and hurried to open the door quietly. Outside stood Neal and another page she didn't know.

"Hello, Neal," she whispered with a smile. "Did you want Numair? He's sleeping. He was up all last night and half of today working."

"Actually, Daine, I wanted to ask a favor of you," Neal replied, keeping his own voice to a whisper. "It's for my friend Kel, here. And her horse." Daine turned to look at the girl.

Hmmm….

Daine walked into the hall, closing the door gently behind her. "A horse?"

"He's contrary and mean," explained Neal, "and Kel here won't give him up. Keladry of Mindelan, this is Veralidaine Sarrasri. Daine, Kel."

Kel bowed.

"You're the one Bonedancer likes," Daine told her with a nod. "Lindhall says he's taken to you. And Neal doesn't like your horse."

Kel shrugged.

"We were thinking - I was thinking - you might take a look," explained Neal. "He's got a mouth like stone - can it be fixed? And he's mean clear through."

"Let me see him," Daine replied. "What's his name?"

"Peachblossom," Kel said.

"Peachblossom? Not one I know, but then, I have little to do with the nobles' horses," she explained. "Let's have a look at him."

Neal talked as they walked down to Peachblossom's stable. He asked Daine a great many questions about people they both knew. Keladry followed behind them.

When they entered the stable, all of the horses came to the front of their stalls to greet Daine. Shyly Kel pointed her gelding out. Daine went to Peachblossom and stood nose to nose with him, her hands cupped under the horse's chin. _Hello she greeted the horse silently. I was asked to come speak with you_. Peachblossom's ears were pricked forward with interest. _The girl asked? Or the annoying one?_

Neal made the mistake of trying to stroke him. Back went the gelding's ears; up went his head. Neal snatched away his hand. "Excuse me," he muttered.

_He asked me on her behalf. He's afraid you'll hurt her._ Daine told him. _Does she treat you well?_

Ignoring him, Daine ran her hands over the horse, inspecting every inch. _Yes,_ Peachblossom answered. _ She does well. She compared me to having nieces and nephews. As if that helps her._

_She probably just meant that she can see through tricks._ Daine told him with a smile. _Do you have any hurts?_

_Yes, she is a good rider, she does not pull hard at my mouth or slam her heels into my side. My scars pain me. Tell her that if she does not use spurs I will listen better._

When she was finished, he rested his nose against her gown, which was now covered with horsehair.

"What do you want of him?" Daine asked Kel. "I can soften his mouth, but if you're forever dragging at the rein, it'll just get hard again. Stefan's done wonders with these scars, though Peachblossom says they still pain him some. I can mend those, but if you make him fight and you spur him as some do their mounts, he'll be scarred again. And I can't change his nature for you. Peachblossom is who he is; no one has the right to take that away."

"I wouldn't ask it." Kel replied firmly. Daine was impressed; plenty of nobles wanted animals to be perfectly obedient, not liking it when they have difficult personalities.

"We get on all right." Neal snorted. Kel ignored him, telling Daine, "If he didn't hurt from his scars, that might help, and softening his mouth would be a blessing. I'm not one for using the rein hard."

"That's what he says. He also says that if you promise never to use spurs, he'll mind his manners a bit more."

"She has to have spurs when we get to riding in armor," Neal pointed out. "The St – Lord Wyldon makes all the third- and fourth-years wear them."

_I will settle for blunt ones, they do not hurt. _He told Daine

"There are spurs that don't cut the horse," said Daine quietly. "Peachblossom will settle for those. You really want to keep him?"

Kel shrugged. "It's drawing carts or death if I don't."

"I'll buy him," Daine offered. "I think I have enough. I'd take him off your hands and find you a better mount." She partly wanted to test Keladry; seemingly she treated animals well, but would she want to get rid of a difficult one as soon as she got the chance?

Peachblossom turned his head away from Daine to look at Kel.

_Well? I'm not letting you get away that easily. You need looking after, and I don't see anyone else doing a good job at it. But don't think that means that I'll be nice to everyone. The annoying one there makes funny noises when I bite him._

Peachblossom put two hooves back, then two more. Another step, and he could turn away from Daine to face Kel. His ears twitched forward. When Kel, unbelieving, held out her open hand – as Neal winced – Peachblossom lowered his head and softly lipped her palm.

"That's that," remarked Daine. "He says you need looking after."

"I never thought I'd end up agreeing with a horse," murmured Neal. Peachblossom's ears went flat. He blew a wad of spit onto Neal's shirt.

"He also says because he will let Kel ride him doesn't mean he has to be nice to everyone," Daine remarked, her eyes twinkling.


	2. Nealan of Queenscove

A/N: Originally I wasn't going to do any more than the first chapter. Clearly plans change. I own nothing

Nealan of Queenscove sighed to himself as he followed the Stump and the other senior pages. The new batch would be getting their sponsors and he was actually interested to see what one of the new pages looked like. There was actually going to be a girl this year. In his mind's eye he saw a girl of similar height as his younger sister, maybe as chatty – or maybe a girl with a temper to rival the Lioness'.

Needless to say he was surprised to see a girl that was a hand-width taller –at least – than his sister. He expected to see nervousness or excitement on her face; but it was smooth and calm. Lord Wyldon requested sponsors for each new page, until he reach the girl.

Wyldon demanded, "Your name and your fief?"

"Keladry of Mindelan." Neal was amazed, this girl was the only one here who seemed unfazed by the training master's gruff nature.

"Who will sponsor her?" asked Wyldon.

Zahir looked at her and sniffed. "Girls have no business in the affairs of men. This one should go home." He glared at Kel, who met his eyes calmly.

Lord Wyldon shook his head. "We are not among the Bazhir tribes, Zahir ibn Alhaz. Moreover, I requested a sponsor, not an opinion." He looked at the other boys. "Will no one offer?" he asked. "No beginner may go unsponsored."

"Look at her," a boy murmur. "She stands there like – like a lump."

The blond youth at Wyldon's side raised a hand. "May I, my lord?" he asked. Neal was – somehow – completely unsurprised by who volunteered.

Lord Wyldon stared at him. "You, Joren of Stone Mountain?"

The youth bowed. "I would be pleased to teach the girl all she needs to know of life in the pages' wing." Neal narrowed his eyes at Joren, the younger boy likely just wanted a chance to make this girl quite. A few older pages giggled, Neal wondered if this girl realized how close she was to getting the worse possible person as a sponsor; her face was still unreadable and calm.

Instead Lord Wyldon frowned. "I had hoped for another sponsor," he commented stiffly. "You should employ your spare hours in the improvement of your classwork and your riding skills."

"I thought Joren hated –" someone whispered.

"Shut up!" another boy hissed.

"I believe I can perfect my studies and sponsor the girl," Joren said respectfully. "And since I am the only volunteer –"

"I suppose I'm being rash and peculiar, again," Neal cut in, "but if it means helping my friend Joren improve his studies, well, I'll just have to sacrifice myself. There's nothing I won't do to further the cause of book learning among my peers."

Everyone turned toward him. Lord Wyldon absently rubbed the arm he kept tucked in a sling. "You volunteer, Nealan of Queenscove?"

Neal bowed jerkily unable to help the need to taunt the Training Master. "That I do, your worship, sir."

"A sponsor should be a page in his second year at least," Wyldon informed him. "And you will mind your tongue."

"I know I only joined this little band in April, your lordship," Neal remarked cheerily, "but I have lived at court almost all of my fifteen years. I know the palace and its ways. And unlike Joren, I need not worry about my academics."

Wyldon's eyebrows snapped together. "You have been told to mind your manners, Page Nealan. I will have an apology for you insolence."

Nealan bowed deeply. "An apology for general insolence, you lordship, or some particular offense?" He was fighting to keep a smirk off his face.

"One week scrubbing pots," ordered Lord Wyldon. "Be silent."

Neal threw out an arm like a player making a dramatic statement. "How can I be silent and yet apologize?" He was really starting to enjoy himself.

"Two weeks." Keladry was forgotten as Wyldon concentrated on him. "The first duty for anyone in service to the crown is obedience."

"And I am a terrible obeyer," retorted Neal. "All these inconvenient arguments spring to my mind, and I just have to make them."

"Three," Wyldon said tightly.

"Neal, shut it!" someone whispered.

She cleared her throat and repeated, "I can learn it on my own."

The boys turned to stare. Wyldon glance at her. "What did you say?" Neal was amazed. She seemed so shy, almost like she wanted to disappear from everyone's notice.

"I'll find my way on my own," Kel repeated. "Nobody has to show me. I'll probably learn better, poking around." Neal stared at her, winged brows raised. He'd bet money that she was lying.

"When I require your opinion," began Wyldon, his dark eyes snapping.

"It's no trouble," Nealan interrupted. "None at all, Demoiselle Keladry. My lord, I apologize for my wicked tongue and my dreadful manners. I shall do my best not to encourage her to follow my example."

Wyldon, about to speak, seemed to think better of what he meant to say. He waited a moment, then said, "You are her sponsor, then. Now. Enough time has been wasted on foolishness. Supper."

Neal and Keladry remained behind sizing each other up. _Maybe,_ he mused to himself as he studied the girl in front of him. _Maybe there's more to her than it seems._


	3. Alanna the Lioness

A/N: So here's another. I own nothing, and (not so subtle hint) reviews make me want to write more. Oh and if you want to see a particular person just let me know. So, we back to REVIEW!

Thanks to: maka loves chocolateee; animato22; missgrant. My first (and only) reviwers.

Alanna the Lioness was not terribly happy. Her squire, whom was occasionally amusing was eagerly awaiting the chance to see his friend on the Progress – and likely wanting to find from her. She herself wanted to see one of Nealan's friends, but the king's command made it difficult, and so did the thrice damned conservatives. Even though Keladry was a squire now - to one of Alanna's oldest friends no less – the conservatives would still try to claim that she magic-ed the girl to success. The thought made Alanna see red. However she had found a way to aid the younger woman; not the way those cursed conservatives thought, but who knew what a girl needed to succeed in page and squire-hood better than Alanna herself?

Those were the thoughts that drifted through Alanna's mind as she and her squire rode into the camp the Grand Progress had made by Whitethorn. Not long after stabling their mounts they ran into Thayet and Buri. Alanna greeted the two women and was invited to come meet Princess Shinkokami and her attendants; Neal tagged along claiming that asking the Yamani ladies would be the quickest way to find Kel, who was like nearby their other friends.

The three women chatted as they walked toward the Princess's tent. As they approached they notice a crowd, and something bright crimson – it vaguely resembled a butterfly - twirling around in the air, raising and falling like it was being thrown into the air over and over again. When they got close enough they saw that's exactly what it was.

Four women stood in a circle tossing the thing – as they slowed down it was possible to see it was a fan – to each other. Three were clearly Yamani; wrap around dress the Yamani favored called a kimono - one was pink, another wore a pale blue and the third was in cream with green bamboo on it. The fourth member of the group was Tortallan and wore sturdy practice clothes.

This is the one who caught Alanna's attention. Keladry of Mindelan the first girl to try for her shield after Alanna – she knew what Keladry looked like thanks to Myles, Neal, Raoul, George – basically everyone else as they didn't have standing orders. One look at Keladry and any person could see the determination in the set of her shoulders, and by the muscles that she clearly worked hard to earn.

The play of the fan slowed. "That's the pretties thing I've ever seen" Alanna heard her squire remark. "May I play?" Alanna heard the women in the circle gasp as Neal stepped forward to grab the fan from the air, she saw the horror on their – Keladry's face mainly – as Neal reached toward the fan, and the relief when he caught it at the base and nearly dropped it.

"What _is_ this thing?" he demanded, relieved that he wasn't hurt Alanna settled back on the fence that she'd been leaning on. The Yamani in the pale blue kimono walked over to him.

"There is a saying in the Islands," she told him. "Beware the women of the warrior class, for all they touch is both decorative and deadly." Taking the fan from him she went to a pile of tent poles nearby nad picked one up. She carried it back to Neal, unfurling the fan with a snap she slashed the end across the pole; then closed the fan with another snap and entered the princess's tent. Alanna was amazed; the pretty fan had cut through the wood like a hot knife through butter. The other two Yamani's followed, bowing politely to Neal, who looked shocked and a little pale.

Keladry walked over to him and patted him on the back. "Don't worry," Alanna heard her say to him. "Yuki cools off pretty quick."

"She's angry?" Alanna was just as surprise as her squire, the Yamani woman had looked slightly annoyed at best.

"I think you frightened her," Keladry replied. "You frightened _me_. Meathead." She cuffed him lightly and Alanna chuckled. She already liked Keladry based on everything she'd heard about her, but to see her interact with Neal, even though her emotions weren't clear on her face, told a lot about a person. "Didn't your mother teach you not to grab things? You could have lost all you fingers. I doubt your father, good as he is, could put them back on."

"What was that?" Neal demanded, Alanna was wondering the same thing.

"A _shukusen_ – a lady fan," she replied promptly, she seemed still unaware that the show had gained an audience. "If a lady thinks she's in danger, but doesn't want to complicate things by openly carrying a weapon, she takes a _shukuen_."

_That makes sense_, Alanna thought. _And I'm sure it gives the attacker a nasty surprise._

"I want one," Thayet stated, drawing attention to herself and the crowd that had gathered. Alanna watched Keladry's eyes skim over the crowd and stop at her. She saw Keladry's eyes widen slightly and gave the girl a small nod, then walked away even though she wanted to walk up and speak with the squire.

If there was ever any doubt in Alanna's mind that the girl would make a wonderful knight, it was gone. There was just something so…real about Keladry. She'd seen the admiration in the faces of the other women in the crowd; the awe, and wonder that just wasn't present when people looked at her. After all, the Goddess had her hand on Alanna's life, so she could easily be a fluke. Keladry though… she was real. And once she earned her shield, Alanna had a feeling that there would be other girl trying for her shields as well. And she couldn't be prouder of the girl if she's been Alanna's own daughter.


	4. Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak

A/N: Once more (in case you haven't figured it out yet) I own nothing. Hope you like it. Please review.

Thanks to: BlueLion and amino22 for reviewing the last chapter. I promise to work on my spelling, and grammar, I know it can be horrible. :/

Lord Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, Knight Commander of the King's Own leaned against the fence and watched the pages practice with the lance. He and the Third Company would soon head out to see to a report of a lone tauros in a fishing village; but as there was no definite sighting – nor had any woman been attacked – he could waste a bit of time watching the pages. More importantly he wanted to see the girl who had caused the current strife between two of his oldest friends – not that he blamed the poor girl – Alanna and Jon were both hot-headed and too stubborn for their own good. He watched as one page – a first year on a horse much too big for the poor lad – toed his horse to the line, Wyldon corrected a few things about his grip, and stepped back.

As the horse lept forward the lance tip drooped.

"Get your point up! Get it up!" cried Wyldon. "Raise your _point!_"

The lad missed the shield and yanked on the horses reins to stop him. The horse reared, and Raoul watched as the lad fought to stay on.

"He's gonna fall," said one of the men.

"Bet he'll stay on," disagreed another, one of the new men.

"Your wrong," added yet another.

"Free meal to whoever's right, paid for by the man who's wrong." Someone said.

"Deal," chorused the men involved in the bet. There were groans seconds later when the page gained control of the horse.

"The horse is too big for that page," Raoul called to the training master. "I'm surprised you let him ride that gelding, Cavall."

"The probationer picked that horse herself, Goldenlake," replied Wyldon. "She had a choice of horses, just like the others." Raoul blinked and looked at the girl, studying her.

"This is the girl?" He'd expected someone… well, someone who you couldn't help but notice. If she hadn't been practicing with the lance right then, he wouldn't have even looked twice at her. Even as a 'boy' Alanna was not someone who could be overlooked, Raoul had expect someone with similar.

The training master made a face, Raoul ignored it. "Keladry of Mindelan. She knows that she may exchange her mount for another, and has chosen not to do so. Have you something we can assist you with?"

Raoul shook his head. "Not at this time. We've reports of a lone tauros sighted near one of the fishing villages upriver."

"No doubt a stray bull," Quasim commented.

"Stray bull or not, we'll handle it," Raoul told him. Then to Wyldon, "You and your lot will get the chance to help us soon enough, Cavall." He touched his fingers to his forehead in an ironic salute, because he knew it would annoy the training master, and gave the signal to ride out.

Raoul wondered about the girl; if he'd been in her position he probably would have been mortified, she looked slightly embarrassed or uncomfortable.

_**A few months later…**_

Raoul looked around the crowded barn, the pages looked as solemn as the rest of his men; everyone was eating, mainly just to keep up their strength. Finally Raoul cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"You young fellows may not know, but rain is good for this kind of work. We can track better in the mud – and with spidrens, we need all the help we can get. We can't use dogs this time. Unless their trained for it, dogs won't hunt them – they just turn tail and run. Maybe their smarter than we are." There were some quiet chuckles. "We have talismans to warn us of their presence, but the spirdren have spells to shield themselves. They're absolutely fearless, too. You first- and second-year pages, you'll be carring staffs. If you're attacked, use the staff to hold the beast off and yell like mad. I mean it. No heroics."

"Not against spidrens," added one of his men. "They'll gag you in web and hack your arms off before you know your sword is gone."

"Spidren will stick to the trees if they're thick, as they are hereabouts," Raoul continued. "That's what they prefer. They also go for bare rock. That's why they're so hard to track. Now, will one of you local fellows give us a map?"

Raoul and everyone in the barn paid close attention to the map. Raoul spoke with Wyldon while Flyn divided the pages into groups lead by Raoul, Wyldon and Flyn. When that was done they moved out. They's been at it for hours when Quasim call out.

"My lord," Quasim was hurrying towards him one hand on a pages' shoulder, dragging him – no, her, it was the girl Raoul realized. Raoul wondered what was going on, and why there were sparrows trailing behind them like a feathered scarf. Then Quaism gave him the stick with fresh spidren web on the end.

"This is fresh," he told Wyldon. "Where did you find it?" He pointed at the page.

"My lord –" the girl began. Quaism cut her off.

"Call him 'sir' –he prefers it." The Bazhir murmured to her, Raoul stopped a smile.

"Sir," Keladry said, "my sparrows brought it to me."

"Pets?" he asked, and wondered if girl pages though it was necessary to have pet – but then, Alanna didn't have a pet until she was a squire. He was also surprised that Wyldon allowed it.

"They aren't pets, exactly," she explained; Raoul noted that she kept one eye on the training master. "They live in the courtyard outside my room, and I feed them and - they seem to like me. And Neal – Nealan of Queenscove – he says that palace animals are so much cleverer since Daine came there…" She trailed off.

"Too bad they can't lead us to the spidrens," he sighed, even though he half knew how she would answer he asked anyway. "Any idea on how far they might have flown before they encountered this?"

She shook her head, and seemed to hesitate; as if weighing what she was about to say_. Very different from Alanna_, Raoul thought with a touch of amusement. His friend often just said what came to mind, no matter what others thought.

"My lord knight commander," she started, "Sir. I think they could lead us to the spidrens."

"Are you a wildmage too? You can speak with them?" The thought perked Raoul up, that would be a great advantage.

"No," she told him, "but I think they understand more than you'd guess."

"They know who is planning a dirty trick on Kel and who isn't," one of the pages said, abruptly. Raoul realized that this was Duke Baird's son. "They know who's her friend and who isn't."

"Sir, if Kel thinks that they might lead us, maybe we should listen." Added another, Raoul watched the girl's face when she realized her friends were near, and standing up for her.

_Maybe she isn't so different from Alanna_, he thought as he saw the shock on her face.

"She's smart about a lot of things," added a red-headed page. "Whatever _some_ people say." The other two pages nodded in agreement.

Raoul watched as the bird perched on Keladry's shoulder rose, chattering, and flew to the edge of the clearing, flew back to the girl then to the rest of the flock.

"This is what I've come to," Raoul said mournfully. "Following little birdies." He called the local guide, ten pages and soldiers. "I'll take them Flyndan. You might want to break out the blazebalm and torches." He glanced at the sky. "It'll be dark soon. Feed everyone and save some for us. Alright youngster," he told the girl, "they know you best, and your friends seem to think that you've a head on your shoulders. Let's see how quite you can lead. You're on point."

He saw her surprise. "But, sir – " she argued. Raoul cut her off

"They're your birds," he told her. "Do you think they can lead us? If you're not sure, we'll just keep fumbling around,"

One of the birds cheeped at the girl, she drew a deep breath. "Yes, sir, I think they can lead us."

"Then let's go," he told her. She met his eyes for a moment, and sighed. Raoul watched as she resettled her staff in her grip and strode off towards the birds.

_She'll be someone to watch_, he thought as he followed. _If Wyldon doesn't let her stay, I might just have to talk with Jon about this. This girl has the makings of a better knight than some of the knights I know. _


	5. Domitan of Masbolle

A/N: Once more I own nothing. Please read and review.

Thanks to: **maka loves chocolateee** I'm been thing about doing exactly what you suggested actually for a while, and will, I just have to figure out the perfect character.

_Dear Cousin,_

_I don't know what to do! I'm sure you- and everyone else – have heard that a girl has begun training as a page – her name is Keladry of Mindelan - well I am her sponsor – tasked with teaching her everything she needs to know about the palace. When I first spoke with her she demanded to know __why____I volunteered to be her sponsor. She's very blunt. But most of the time you can't tell what is going on in that head of hers. She has this mask – apparently from living in the Yamani Islands for several years._

_Poor girl actually thinks the Stump will let her stay – and I truly hope he does. But I'm getting off topic._

_She has a monster of a horse that she refuses to get rid of. Mean, huge, even after I asked Daine to speak with him on her behalf – surprisingly, he claims that she needs someone to look after her –I couldn't agree more. Not only that, she has declared a war on hazing!_

_She is five years my junior and I received from her the best lesson in chivalry from her. Ridiculous! I know, but… Send prays to the Gods that we __both__ manage to make it to the next year of page training._

_Your Favorite Cousin, (as how could I not be)_

_Neal_

_**A few months later…**_

_ Dear Cousin,_

_I can hardly believe it. Kel – she – the Stump let her stay! Well, you got to see a bit of her during the spidrens hunt. She saved our lives during that, you know. Well, if we get the chance we must catch up this summer._

_Your Cousin,_

_Neal_

_**A few months later…**_

_ Dear Dom,_

_She seemingly can't help but pick up strays. First the sparrows, then a maid – poor girl has been badly abused, so naturally Kel has to take care of her - , a dog – ugly thing, called Jump – and now a little hellion of a first-year! Owen of Jesslaw – he's a bloody minded savage, but actually stayed when Kel started a fight with Joren and his crowd. What's next? What – or who – else can she possibly take on as a stray? A griffen?!_

_And can you believe that she convinced me to help her teach her maid some holds and throws – to keep herself safe? She started the whole thing by dragging me back to her room and telling me to grab her hand and 'prepare for pain.' I was mad to give up the University, wasn't I? Ah, well, it's a bit late to change my mind._

_Neal._

_**A few months later…**_

_ Dear Dom,_

_This is a story you'll have to share with the Own, as you will be one of the first with an accurate report. This summer we were in hill country – naturally the district commander swore that it was clear of bandits – we were sent out of hunt in groups. With me I had Flaeron of King's Reach, Merric of Hollyrose, Owen of Jesslaw – that savage hellion I told you about – Proster of Tameran, Seaver of Tasride and Kel. Naturally Kel's dog, Jump joined us._

_Well, you remember that I mentioned how the district commander told us that the area was clear? It wasn't. In fact the seven of us walked right into their camp. I'm sure you're wondering how in the Gods names we survived, the answer is simple –Kel._

_She kept a cool head when the rest of us – yes, yours truly is included in that – froze. She ordered me and Prosper to blind them, while the others shot at the bandits. Then she spotted a small trail that lead to a cave, which would give us the advantage on height; I don't know if I mentioned this before but she gets frozen from terror with heights. Anyway she killed two of the bandits before falling back herself._

_To wrap up the story – if Kel hadn't been there we would have died. Personally that was enough of excitement for me for a __very__ long time. Be sure and share cousin – and if anyone asks:_

_No I am not ashamed to be saved by a girl; in fact I prefer it to death._

_Neal._

Domitan of Masbolle was doing some paperwork – a curse he was forced to bear for being promoted to the rank of Sargent – when his cousin barged in. Neal, using his usual dramatic flair threw open the door and settled himself in a chair.

"Won't you come in, Meathead," Dom told him sarcastically, Neal merely nodded and muttered thanks. _That_ caught Dom's attention – his cousin hated the nickname and it almost never fail to get a reaction out of him. "What's up?"

"You remember me telling you about Kel?" Neal asked him, Dom nodded.

He's heard quite a bit about Keladry of Mindelan; both from his cousin and uncle and the court gossips. "Yes, so when do I get to meet the famous Kel; I need to thank her for winning me a free meal on my first day with the Own."

"You'll get your chance soon," Neal told him. That too caught Dom's attention.

"How so?"

"Lord Raoul took her on as his squire. Oh, and in other news, the Lioness in my new knight-mistress."

"Milord, took a squire," Dom asked, completely surprised.

"Yes." Neal looked at Dom. "Do me a favor? Keep an eye on Kel; she thinks to take care of everyone but herself. Did you hear about the issue with her big exams?" Dom shook his head, Neal made a face. "Someone paid two men to kidnap her maid – she completely skipped the exams to try and find her. Had to climb down the outer staircase of Balor's Needle."

"I thought she was afraid of heights," Dom said, thinking back to one of the many letters he'd received from his cousin bragging or complaining about his friend.

"She was. Whoever paid these men knew a bit about Kel." Neal waved a hand in the air. "But that's not the point. Make sure that Kel doesn't do anything too… self-sacrificing."

"I will," Dom told him. "After all, she will probably have a lot less self-sacrificing habbits now that she doesn't have to act as your keeper, Meathead." Neal gave a squawk of indignation, and the cousins bickered good-naturedly back and forth for a bit. After Neal left Dom stared into space for a bit, thinking.

A few days later they were called out at dawn. He heard some of the men talking.

"Who's the youngster? We've already got Lerant for a standard-bearer."

Dom had a feeling he knew who it was.

"Squire," Lerant sneered – someone wasn't happy.

Dom stopped listening, instead he caught Osbern – another sergeant and subtly suggested that his men had too much time on their hands this fine morning. Dom took the chance to go introduce himself.

"Did you eat?" he asked her, handing her a warm turnover. "Just rolled out of bed and came charging down, I bet. You'll learn. Eat."

Dom watched as she took a bite and mumbled "It's good," as though surprised. He grinned.

"You've still got your overgrown horse I see." He nodded towards the horse that his cousin claimed was evil. "I was new to the King's Own the day we saw you tilting. Everybody but me bet you'd come straight off his back when he reared. I won a meal at the Jugged Hare because I bet you'd stay on." Dom bowed, and introduced himself. "Domitan of Masbolle at your service, Squire Keladry. Your page sponsor was a certain mad cousin of mine."

"You're related to Neal," she asked with a smile.

Dom tucked his hands into his pockets and grinned. "Sadly, yes. I call him Meathead. Have you ever met anyone so stubborn?"

"He can be difficult, um… Sergeant?"

Dom shook him head, half amused. 'Difficult' was a very mild was to describe his cousin. "Technically you're not in the Own. Besides, he's written me so much about you I feel like I know you. Call me Dom." He offered his hand.

"Kel," she told him, shaking his hand.

"You sure grew into this bruiser," Dom told her as he offered a hand for the horse to sniff. Kel yanked him back as the horse struck. "Oh, I see," he said, thinking that while Neal probably exaggerated much about the horse, it was clearly not friendly. "A testy pony." Kel giggled. "We're ready to do business," Dom told her. "Welcome to the Own, Kel."

Dom took his place, as he watched Kel take hers. He meant what he'd said when he told her that he already felt like he knew her. From what he'd heard about her she had a good sense of humor – which, he reflected, is a good thing with the Own, especially the Third Company. He personally did not have any doubts about her ability to keep her head or fight.

_I can't wait to see how long it takes everyone else to figure it out._ Dom thought with a grin. Some people were in for a big surprise.


	6. Wyldon of Cavall

A/N: Do I really need to say it? I own nada! If you guys want to see a particular character, let me know and I'll get to it. Honestly, right now I'm just opening the books at random going 'Who's next… Oh I see (enter character's name here) on this page! That'll do!'

Thanks to:** oz1dke:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it, and I will take your advice. As for my profile…I honestly don't know what all is ON my profile. And I'm glad you pointed out that sentence issue, I never noticed it!

**AmazingAlex0818**: Asked and delivered!

Read and review! Hope you like it, and even if you don't let me know; I like criticism because, how else am I supposed to improve? (God, I love reviews! They make me do stupid little happy dances. :P) Also, is it just me or does every chapter just keep getting longer?

Lord Wyldon of Cavall studied the girl and her father that stood across from him; he nodded to Baron Piers, but his eyes were on Keladry. He looked her over from top to toe, taking in every wrinkle and spot in her tunic and breeches and the fading bruise around her eye.

_She's taller than I thought she'd be,_ he thought. _Plainer, too._

Wyldon drummed his fingers on his desktop. At last he smiled tightly. "Be seated, please, both of you." Keladry and her father obeyed.

Wyldon took his own seat. "Well. Keladry, is it?" She nodded. "You understand that you are here on sufferance. You have a year in which to prove that you can keep up with the boys. If you do not satisfy me on that count, you will go home."

Her voice polite as she answered, "Yes, my lord."

"You will get no special privileges or treatment, despite your sex." Wyldon's eyes were stony. "I will not tolerate flirtations. If there is a boy in your room, the door must be open. The same is true if you are in a boy's room. Should you disobey, you will be sent home immediately." Wyldon waited for her reaction.

Kel met his eyes. "Yes sir."

Piers shifted in his seat. "My daughter is only ten, Lord Wyldon. She's a bit young for that kind of thing."

"My experience with females is that they begin early," the training master said flatly.

He ran a blunt-tipped finger down a piece of paper.

"It says here you claim on magical Gift," stated Lord Wyldon. "Is that so?"

Keladry nodded.

Lord Wyldon put down the paper and leaned forward, clasping his hands on his neatly ordered desk. "In your father's day, the royal household always dined in the banquet hall. Now our royal family dines privately for the most part. On great holidays and on special occasions, feasts are held with the sovereigns, nobles, and guests in attendance. The pages are required to serve at such banquets. Also you are required to run errands for any lord or lady who asks."

"Has she a servant with her?" he asked the girl's father.

"No," Piers replied.

"Very well. Palace staff will tend her rooms. Have you any questions?" Wyldon asked Kel.

"No questions, my lord," she told him quietly.

"There is a chamber across the hall for your farewells," Wyldon told Piers. "Salma will come for Keladry and guide her to her assigned room. No doubt her baggage already is there." He looked at Keladry. "Unpack your things neatly. When the supper bell rings, stand in the hall with the new boys. Sponsors – older pages who show the new ones how things are done – must be chosen before we go down to the mess."

Wyldon watched the girl and her father leave. She was not what he expected. She hadn't let his comments – one he made purposefully to gage her reactions and her temper – even seem to faze her. _The Lioness would have started yelling curses and threaten to challenge me,_ he mused. He shook the thoughts off. He had other pages and parents to speak with.

_**Later that day…**_

Wyldon was coming down the hall. The senior pages joined him as he passed, talking quietly. When the training master halted, there were only five people left in front of doors on both sides of him, they bowed to him. Wyldon looked at each of them in turn, his eyes resting the longest on Keladry. _Perhaps I shouldn't allow them to wear their own clothes, what page wears a dress, _he thought,_ for the Gods! _"Don't think you'll have an easy time this year. You will work hard. You'll work when you're tired, when you're ill, and when you think you can't possibly work anymore. You have one more day to laze. Your sponsor will show you around the palace and collect those things which the crown supplies to you. The day after that, we begin." He told them. "You," He pointed to a boy with the red, straight hair. "Your name and the holding of your family."

The boy stammered, "Merric, sir – my lord. Merric of Hollyrose." The training master looked at the pages around him. "Which of you older pages will sponsor Merric and teach him our ways?"

"Please, Lord Wyldon? We're kinsmen, Merric and I."

"And kinsmen should stick together. Well said, Faleron of King's Reach." He responded with a nod.

Wyldon pointed to Esmond of Nicoline, who was taken into the charge of Cleon of Kennan. Quinden of Marti's Hill was sponsored by, Zahir ibn Alhaz. Crown Prince Roald, the twelve-year-old heir to the throne, chose to show Seaver of Tasride around. Only the girl remained; Wyldon demanded, "Your name and your fief?"

"Keladry of Mindelan." Despite himself, Wyldon was impressed, she was the only one who looked even mildly calm.

"Who will sponsor her?" asked Wyldon.

Zahir looked at her and sniffed. "Girls have no business in the affairs of men. This one should go home." He glared at Kel, who met his eyes calmly.

Wyldon shook his head, though he partly agreed. "We are not among the Bazhir tribes, Zahir ibn Alhaz. Moreover, I requested a sponsor, not an opinion." He looked at the other boys. "Will no one offer?" he asked. "No beginner may go unsponsored."

"Look at her," a boy murmur. "She stands there like – like a lump."

"May I, my lord?"

Wyldon stared at him. "You, Joren of Stone Mountain?" Wyldon instantly began to search for reasons not to allow it; while the boy had great potential he would never be a knight if he couldn't temper his opinions with wisdom.

Joren bowed. "I would be pleased to teach the girl all she needs to know of life in the pages' wing."

Wyldon frowned. "I had hoped for another sponsor," he commented stiffly. "You should employ your spare hours in the improvement of your classwork and your riding skills."

"I thought Joren hated –" someone whispered.

"Shut up!" another boy hissed.

"I believe I can perfect my studies and sponsor the girl," Joren said respectfully. "And since I am the only volunteer –"

"I suppose I'm being rash and peculiar, again," someone remarked in a drawling voice, Wyldon gritted his teeth. "But if it means helping my friend Joren improve his studies, well, I'll just have to sacrifice myself. There's nothing I won't do to further the cause of book learning among my peers." Everyone turned toward the speaker, who stood at the back of the group. Wyldon absently rubbed the arm he kept tucked in a sling. "You volunteer, Nealan of Queenscove?"

The youth bowed jerkily. "That I do, your worship, sir." There was the barest hint of a taunt in Nealan's educated voice.

"A sponsor should be a page in his second year at least," Wyldon informed Nealan. "And you will mind your tongue."

"I know I only joined this little band in April, your lordship," the youth Nealan remarked cheerily, "but I have lived at court almost all of my fifteen years. I know the palace and its ways. And unlike Joren, I need not worry about my academics."

Wyldon's eyebrows snapped together. "You have been told to mind your manners, Page Nealan. I will have an apology for you insolence."

Nealan bowed deeply. "An apology for general insolence, you lordship, or some particular offense?"

"One week scrubbing pots," ordered Lord Wyldon. "Be silent."

Nealan threw out an arm like a player making a dramatic statement. "How can I be silent and yet apologize?"

"Two weeks." Keladry was forgotten as Wyldon concentrated on the green-eyed youth. "The first duty for anyone in service to the crown is obedience."

"And I am a terrible obeyer," retorted Nealan. "All these inconvenient arguments spring to my mind, and I just have to make them."

"Three," Wyldon said tightly

"Neal, shut it!" someone whispered.

Keladry cleared her throat and said, "I can learn it on my own."

The boys turned to stare. Wyldon glance at her. "What did you say?"

"I'll find my way on my own," Kel repeated. "Nobody has to show me. I'll probably learn better, poking around."

Nealan stared at her, winged brows raised.

"When I require your opinion," began Wyldon, his dark eyes snapping. _She has guts,_ he grudgingly admitted.

"It's no trouble," Nealan interrupted. "None at all, Demoiselle Keladry. My lord, I apologize for my wicked tongue and my dreadful manners. I shall do my best not to encourage her to follow my example."

Wyldon opened his mouth to speak, then thought better of what he meant to say. He waited a moment, then said, "You are her sponsor, then. Now. Enough time has been wasted on foolishness. Supper."

He strode off, the pages filling behind him.

Lord Wyldon rapped on a table moved to stand alone at the lectern in front of the room. The pages and squires got to their feet as Wyldon raised his hands. "To Mithros, god of warriors and of truth, and to the Great Mother Goddess, we give thanks for their bounty," he said.

"We give thanks and praise," responded his audience.

"We ask the guidance of Mithros in these uncertain times, when change threatens all that is time-honored and true. May the god's light show us a path back to the virtues of our fathers and an end to uncertain times. We ask this of Mithros, god of the sun."

"So mote it be," intoned the pages.

As Wyldon ate; he thought. He didn't think the girl would last long; granted she wasn't as small – or talkative – a he expected. She might make it a week, but he would grant that the first fight – for he knew there would be one eventually – would make her see that she wanted to give up this mad idea.

_**A few months later…**_

When he heard that four pages were caught fighting, he first demanded to know the parties involved, then called them in one at a time; senior pages first. When Joren walk in he was shocked. A third year page, the boy was strong, and from what the servant said it had been Joren, Zahir, and Vinson against the girl. How did she get that many good blows on the page? Zahir and Vinson also sported colorful appearences, and naturally they told the ridiculous lie of falling down.

When he had dismissed them, he called the girl in. She halted in front of his desk as the door closed. The training master inspected her and shook his head. The girl had been royally pounded; she had a black eye and a puffy lip, her nose was probably broken, and splits in both eyebrows were bleeding.

"Blot that," Wyldon ordered, and thrust his handkerchief across his desk. Keladry stared as if he had offered a foreign object, then reached for it stiffly. The skin on her knuckles was torn and bleeding on both hands.

"Would you care to explain?" Wyldon picked up a large cup and sipped from it.

"Sir?" she asked thickly.

"How were you injured? As I recall, you were in one piece earlier tonight."

She tried to breathe through her nose, and winced. "I fell down, Lord Wyldon," she said carefully. Lifting the handkerchief from her cut, she examined it with her good eye, and pressed the clean linen to the split in the other brow.

"What did you say, probationer?" Wyldon nearly choked on his tea.

She tried to stand tall and put her hands behind her back, as they were expected to when questioned. Wyldon bet the left arm only went so far before pain made her dizzy.

"Never mind that," snapped Wyldon. "Answer me."

"I fell," she replied evenly.

Wyldon fiddled with his tea mug. "Come, come, girl. You were in a fight. Name those you fought with."

"Begging your pardon, my lord, but there was no fight," she told him. "I fell down."

"You fought with Joren, Zahir, and Vinson," Wyldon reminded her.

"Did they say that?" asked Kel, her face as blank as any true-born Yamani's. "How strange. I fell down."

Wyldon stared. "I imagine you have now come to your senses and wish to go home. At this time of year that will be difficult –"

Surprised enough to forget her manners, she interrupted him. "No, sir."

"It will not be difficult? For your information, it has been snowing in the north over the past two weeks. It will snow here tonight." Wyldon rubbed his healing arm.

"No, sir," Kel repeated firmly. "I don't want to go home. Your lordship."

"You do not want to go home." If she hadn't believed he could never be startled, she might have thought that he was now. He didn't normally repeat simple ideas.

"I don't believe falling down is an offense for which I can be expelled," she said, trying to speak clearly. "I still have the rest of the year to prove myself."

Wyldon tapped his fingers on his desk. Curse the girl, she was right, you can't expel a page for fighting, unless they admit to it, even then you let them leave on their own. Pages fought, it was almost an unwritten rule. "You have the armory Sunday afternoons until April," he said at last. "And an essay each week on the improper uses of combat training. Now you'd better see a palace healer. That nose looks broken. Dismissed."

Kel bowed stiffly, then remembered something. She held out his handkerchief.

"Have it washed and returned to me," Wyldon ordered.

"Very good, my lord," she replied, and left.

Wyldon stared at the door. She didn't want to leave. The moron girl had been thrashed, and she wanted to stay! He'd known boys who had gotten beat not nearly as badly, that left the next day!

_Gods, why couldn't have she been born a boy._


	7. Yukimi noh Daiomoru

A/N: I own nothing. People, you have no idea how happy I am to get 3 reviews for ONE chapter! Also this was the hardest chapter so far write, so I'm really sorry if it sucks. :/

Thanks to:

**idleness**: Thank you for the advice! You make a really good point and I think I will follow it, now!

**BlueLion:** Thanks for the review!

**Guest**: (whoever you are!) Thank you for reviewing!

Also for those of you who have stories that I'm dying to continue reading, but can't because you haven't updated *cough-idleness-cough*; Please update soon! Oh, and please review if you're reading this! I know, I'm shameless.  ^.^

Yukimi noh Daiomoru bowed to the Emperor, eyes down and face smooth. "Your Imperial Majesty called for me? How may this unworthy-one serve you?"

"Lady Yukimi, you are aware that my niece, Shinkokami shall be married to the Tortallan Prince?" Yuki murmured her assent. "You shall accompany Shinkokami for the duration of the wedding preparations and remain in Tortall with her." Yuki bowed once more and was dismissed.

It was not long before she found Shinko offering thanks to the goddess Yama at a temple. Yuki quietly suggested a quick sparing match with their _naginata, _as they spared they spoke.

"At least we will both know someone there besides those in our party," Yuki said as she dodged a slash the princess made at her.

"Yes, but I don't think that Keladry will remember me. She never knew that I was a princess." Shinko told her.

"She will remember," Yuki assured her. "And even if she doesn't you can always become friends again. Perhaps she will know your betrothed. My mother receives letters from Lady Ilane; she said that Keladry is in training to become a knight."

The two ladies finished not too long after and went their separate ways. A week later they met with Prince Eitaro noh Nakuji, his wife, Lady Haname noh Ajikuro and a handful of guards and servants to take the boat to Tortall. On the trip, Yuki found herself thinking back to when she first met Keladry.

_When they had first arrived at the Islands, Yuki watched with interest as the foreigners struggled to hide their emotions. Her grandparents ordered her to stay away, but she thought that the youngest one – who was a year younger than her – was interesting. And she'd seen her mother talking with them, so maybe it was alright to be friends with the young foreigner. Once while playing she saw Shinko playing with her in the market; but the foreigner call the princess 'Cricket', Yuki wondered why. As soon as she saw the chance she darted over to join them. Shinko saw her coming and cut her off._

"_Yuki, come meet Kel! Please call me 'Cricket', Kel treats me like a normal person, I don't want that to change." Yuki did as the princess asked._

_The foreigner was shy at first, but funny, and fun to play with. Then her mother saved the swords of the Godess, Yuki's grandparents were encouraging her to be friends with Keladry then, they didn't know that she already was. They learned the _naginata_ together. She watched Keladry stand up against bullies – they didn't dare to insult her, not with the Emperor favoring her family._

_Soon Keladry and her family hid their emotions as well as any true born Yamani. Keladry taught Shinko and her Easterner speech and games; Yuki and the Princess taught her Yamani games. Fan toss was Keladry's favorite. Yuki remembered that Keladry admitted that she liked the game because it reminded her that even something beautiful could be deadly._

When the party arrived in Port Caynn, Lady Ilane and Baron Piers met them with a group of Tortallan guards. During the trip to the capital – which took about a day – Lady Ilane told them about Keladry's accomplishments.

"Your daughter promises to outshine you," Lady Haname remarked to Ilane.

"Yes, and I couldn't be prouder of her. I do believe that she is at the palace now – her knight master is quite active as the commander of the King's Own – but I am sure that if you wish to see her that he will allow it."

When they had settled and cleaned up from the journey a few days after arriving, Shinko sent Yuki to invite Keladry to see them. As Yuki walked through the palace, she ran into a tall Yamani. When he caught sight of her he bowed. Yuki bowed in response.

"Please excuse me, but do you know where a servant of Princess Shinkokami might find Keladry of Mindelan?"

"Of course," responded the man. "Please follow me." He led her to a set of doors and bowed again. "If she is not inside, then someone will be able to direct you to a place you are more likely to find her."

Yuki muttered 'thank you' and entered the room. She saw a room full of men and boys, two sat on a dais above everyone else; one wore colors and the crest of Keladry's family, the other was clearly older and in charge.

"Please excuse me," she told the older man in Common, with a bow. "I come at the request of my mistress, her imperial highness, Princess Shinkokami." Yuki watched as the older man stood and bowed in reply, it was clear that he was a warrior. His face was not Yamani smooth, but still not as expressive as most Easterners.

"I am the training master, Lord Wyldon of Cavall. How may I assist your imperial mistress?" Yuki studied the man with renewed interest – did this man train Keladry?

"My mistress says, she has been told that Squire Keladry of Mindelan is here," Yuki bowed again. If this man trained warriors he deserved her respect, even more than a regular warrior. "Might this unworthy servant of the princess be permitted to speak with her?"

Lord Wyldon beckoned. Yuki turned to watch Keladry approach. She was taller – much taller. Her face was Yamani smooth, and she'd cut her hair short. When she stood in front of Yuki, Keladry bowed, Yuki bowed to her in return.

Yuki held her breath as Keladry searched her face. "Please excuse me," Keladry told her, Yuki knew that if the training master had not been there they would not have been speaking Common. "But do I have the honor of addressing Lady Yukimi noh Daiomoru?"

Yuki felt the corner of her eyes crinkle in amusement. "You have changed mush too in six years, Keladry of Mindelan." Yuki looked up at the younger woman. "There is more of you than there was." At the training masters' suggestion they went outside to talk.

"I answer to Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, the Knight Commander of the King's Own. I have to ask him if it's alright. We just got back. How many you came? How long have you been at court?"

Yuki laughed at the rapid-fire questions. "So many questions!" Yuki explained that they arrived at Port Caynn – a difficult name to pronounce – and told Keladry the members of the delegation. Keladry whistled. She knew that the high ranking officals the Emperor sent with Shinko reflected how much he wanted the match to succeed.

"I think my Lord will give me some time, where are you housed?"

"In the royal wing," Yuki couldn't help but tease her. "But please finish your meal. Think how shameful it would be if you were to faint before my mistress. There is so much more of you to feed now."

Keladry bowed, amusement shining on her face. "I will visit later, if my knight master agrees."

After they spoke Yuki encouraged Keladry to return to her meal. Yuki bustled off to inform Shinko that Keladry might be able to come, but had to ask her knight master – it was the response that she expected.

_She hasn't changed much, _Yuki thought. _She is still more balanced than many – a calm lake at her center, with a will more unmovable than a mountain._


	8. Tobe Boon

A/N: Do I really need to add these disclaimers? Well, just in case: I own nothing; all of the characters are the ownership of the wonderful Tamora Pierce. So obviously here is the next one, I hope ya'll like it. 

_I _like reviews. I don't care if the reviews are telling me that you think it's good, great, bad, or whatever – though obviously I like hearing that people like these little snippets – I only got one review on the last chapter, and that makes me sad. I'm going to _try_ to do a new one every week – but college can be crazy – so I can't promise.

Thanks to: **idleness: **Thanks for the review! I'm really glad you like these – I'm going to do my best to make them a bit more like the last chapter.

Tobeis Boon glanced longingly at the open doorway from the kitchen to the stables; then shot a half-fearful half-resented look at Alvik – the owner of the inn. Again Tobe looked towards the stable. Knights and soldiers had ridden in this evening; most were stay at the Jug and Fire. Tobe had never seen the stables so full, and the horses – large, temperamental warhorses; some of them called to Tobe – they were the most intelligent horses he'd ever seen!

Alvik was coming nearer to were Tobe crouched, scrubbing at a pot, he renewed his scrubbing. Alvik spat at his as he past – but that was all. Out of the corner of his eye Tobe watched Alvik; when the man's back was turned Tobe darted away.

Tobe stood still for a moment, surrounded by horses who spoke with more intelligence than he was used to.

_Look out, boy!_ The warning came from a beautiful brown mare – and it came too late. Tobe felt Alvik's hand close hard around his upper arm. He felt the leather strap bite his skin and couldn't hold back a yelp of pain.

"I tol' ye about foolin' around the horses when there's work to be done," Alvik snarled at him Alvik raised the strap again. "You're supposed to be in the kitchen washin' up, you thankless rat turd!" Tobe braced himself for the second blow, when it came it was harder than the first and he yelled again. Tobe knew that if he let out a sound at the third blow it would just get worse for him, he prepared to bite his tongue so that no sound would emerge – the third blow never came. "You _dare –_" Tobe glanced up to see who he was talking to – he didn't know anyone who would interrupt the innkeeper beating him. A noble stood there; he griped the innkeepers' arm.

"This's no business of yours, lady," Tobe stared at the noble. Lady? But this was a knight. The noble tall; not as tall as Alvik, nor as big – but clearly stronger.

_Come here, boy. She won't let him continue this._ Tobe glanced at the horse that was calling to him now. It was a large strawberry roan – even from here Tobe could see that he had scars. He wondered who gave them to him. Tobe clearly saw that the innkeeper was distracted so he took his chance. Jumping to his feet he spat at Alvik's feet and darted into the stall with the large strawberry roan.

"No!" the noble shouted, sounding afraid. "Peachblossom leave him be! Boy, he's mean, get out _now!_"

You don't seem mean, Tobe told the gelding who was sniffing his hair, his arms and his face.

_I am. But you are the exception – like her. You need someone to look after you._ Peachblossom told him. Tobe was enchanted by the horse – he'd never meet one so smart. Gently Tobe stroked Peachblossom's muzzle.

Why does she need lookin' after? She's noble. Tobe told the horse.

_Most twoleggers are fools – you have good horse sense. She does not, but she is strong enough that no one tries to beat her, like they do you. She takes strays – like the dog, and the birds, and the mage, and now you._ Peachblossom sounded amused. _Watch._

Tobe watched as the lady griped Alvik by his tunic front and dragged his face closer to her own. "Either tell me, or I visit the magistrate tomorrow, and you'll have no say in the matter. This boy is an indentured servant, not a slave. Accept my coin now, or have him taken with no payment tomorrow, it's all the same to me."

Tobe watched in amazement as Alvik backed down – to a _girl_ no less. "Two copper nobels."

"One," Tobe cut in – this lady didn't deserve to pay more that was right. "Only one, an' I been workin' for 'im for three year."

"Lyin' little rat!" There was nothing that Alvik hated more than losing money. Tobe watched as the innkeeper darted towards him. Peachblossom lunged forward and nearly had Alvik's nose between his teeth before the innkeeper could get out of reach. Tobe saw him turn grey, and couldn't help but feel some satisfaction.

"I'll take his indentured papers before you have this. Get them, right now." Tobe saw the lady holding two copper nobles. Alvik fled. The lady sighed and walked toward boy and horse. "You're getting slow," she told the horse. "Time was you'd have his whole arm in your teeth."

_I did that on purpose. I do not like the taste of sweaty twoleggers – or any twoleggers. _Peachblossom snorted and backed up. _Besides, you'd just have had the mage heal him. If I injure someone on purpose I don't want you to fix that._

"Not that I'd mind," the Knight continued, as she studied Tobe. "A good bite would keep him from hitting people with that arm for a while. But I suppose it would make a fuss."

Tobe took the time that the knight spent studying him by returning the favor. The lady was tall, with mouse brown hair cut boy short. Her face was calm; Tobe found it hard to believe that she could be a knight – her nose had clearly never been broken – then he looked at her hands and saw all the scars.

"Jump, would you get Neal, please?" The lady spoke to a dog that was in the same stall as the brown mare that had tried to warn Tobe. "What's your name? And how old are you?"

Tobe backed up till he stood below Peachblossom's belly. "Tobe, miss. Tobeis Boon. I think I'm nine."

"Boon?"

Tobe nodded, "Aunt Eulama said I musta been a boon to someun, though she din't know who."

"Eulama?" Tobe tried not to fidget under the lady's scrutiny – no one had ever paid this much attention to him unless it was to beat him.

"Midwife that reared me, best's she knowed."

The lady scratched her head. "Who's opinion is that? That she did the best she knew?"

"All Queensgrace, lady. They all say't. Way they talk, it din't do me much good." Tobe inched forward – this lady seemed to care and she treated her horses well.

The lady motioned towards Peachblossom. "It's not so long ago that I convinced him not to savage everyone in reach. I've known him eight years. I was sure he'd kill you."

_She right; _Peachblossom told Tobe. _If this was eight years ago I would not have even called you over here. _

"Aww, he's a good un." Tobe told the lady, wrapping one arm aroung the horses foreleg. "Ain't nobody likes Alvik – me master there."

Tobe watched as the lady paid and signed the papers. He couldn't help but wonder why she was doing this. Why did she care about him? _No one_ cared about Tobeis Boon.

"You know, Mindelan, our lives would be so much easier if the dog just broke down and talked." A new knight announced, the dog the lady had sent off walking next to him. Tobe shrank back beneath Peachblossom.

_Don't worry. He's annoying, but makes funny noises when I bite him. This is the mage._

Tobe sniffled a giggle. The lady was talking to the other knight, who had yet to notice Tobe. "If you're not bleeding, he was being nice, and it's not fair for you to play cards with ordinary folk." The lady had a smile on her face as she turned to Tobe. "He remembers all the cards dealt."

The noble stared at him. "Kel, that monster has a boy under his belly."

"That monster hasn't touched him," the lady replied. Both ignored Tobe's frown; Peachblossom wasn't a monster – he just didn't care what people thought of him. "Will you take a look at the boy? Tobe – Tobeis Boon, this is my friend Neal. Tobe, my friend is a healer. I want him to look at you."

"Not while he's under there." The noble declaired.

"He's no healer, just some noble." The noble glared at him.

"I'm a healer _and_ a noble."

_Go let the mage see to your wounds, _the mare in the next stall told him.

"You mean he's another one of your strays. Didn't the griffin teach you anything?" That caught Tobe's attention – not only Peachblossom but the noble claimed the lady took on stays; maybe she really would care about him.

"Griffin?" He scooted forward a bit. "You saw a griffin?"

"I'll tell you about it of you let Neal have a look at you," the lady told him with a smile.

_That monster,_ Peachblossom snorted_ I don't know why you twoleggers think they're so interesting. Go to the mage boy._

"Folk like him don't touch the likes of me," he told lady and horse; eyeing the mage with suspicion.

"If you knew how I spent my squiredom, you'd know that the likes of you are _most_ of what I ended up touching," the noble-mage told him. "I can get rid of your lice and fleas."

"Cannot," Tobe told him.

"Can too, handiest spell I ever learned." Slowly – and mostly because Peachblossom gave him a nudge Tobe crept out of the stall. As the mage healed him he looked Tobe over. Suddenly he sighed.

"I don't know why I'm surprised." He muttered to himself. "Listen here boy; your new mistress is Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan; the second lady knight in centuries. I warn you now that if you don't like vegetables then you'd best get used to them; she hounded me about eating them every day as a page. She also has a habit to take in strays – take that monster horse you were hiding under, he would have been turned into cat meat if she hadn't taken him in our first year of training. And that dog she sent after me? Second year of page training." The noble shook his head. "You probably won't see much emotion from her – she lived in the Yamani Islands for several years when she was younger. Now mu reason for telling you all this is so that you understand – she will look after everyone else first. It will be your job to take care of her; not that she'll tell you that. Do you understand?"

Tobe thought for a moment, then nodded. This knight had said much of the same things that Peachblossom did. Tobe was lead to the lady's room where she told him to bathe – in hot water! – once she'd left Tobe stripped and did as he was told.

But he couldn't stop his thoughts from spinning._She must be drunk, or on some drug, that makes people do and think crazy things. She'll forget me. Just like everyone else. Well, I won't let her send me back Alvik. I'll run away and steal and if I'm caught I'll tell them I'm her servant – I won't let her forget me. _

With those thought repeating themselves over and over Tobe finished his bath and wrapped in a towel began to dose by the fire after inhaling his meal. When the lady came back Tobe yelled at her. He told her all the thoughts that had been running around in his head. Tobe could stop the amazement that washed through him at her response to his cries. The lady said that he was susposed to get new clothes. She planned to teach him to read and write and she wanted him to care for her horses. When she sent him to bed he thought that he wouldn't be able to sleep because of his spinning thoughts – but he fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Later that night he woke to the sound of the lady's voice. She was still asleep. Saying names; Tobe watched thinking about going to wake her up when she sat upright with a gasp – her eyes wide open.

"Lady what's Blayce? What's Stenmun?"

"A nightmare and his dog, go back to sleep." The lady told him.

As he sank back to sleep Tobe decided something. The lady really did need someone to look after her. And after taking him away from Alvik, Tobe would be happy to have that job. If she had the same nightmare tomorrow night he'd wake her, she deserved good sleep. With his mind made up Tobe drifted to sleep.

A/N: I know I already did one of these at the beginning but I just wanted to apologize to those of you that have been waiting for this. College can suck sometimes, especially when you have a day the pretty much everything that can go wrong does. Please Read and Review and again, I'm sorry for the wait.


	9. Lalasa

A/N: Here we are again! OMG, you guys! 4 reviews! The most so far! Also I was told I should do this so the parts you recognize (i.e. quotes and characters) come from Tamora Pierce's second Protector of the Small book: Page, pg. 8-12; 31-32; 58-69

Thanks to:

**animato22**: … I appreciate the smile? I'm assuming that you like it and that makes me happy. 

**Idleness**: Thank you! I don't usually feel like I need good luck wishes – but last week was just not my week. It is so annoying to use spellcheck with these because the names all set it off :P.

**Missgrant**: Thank you, and yes Hoshi was the brown mare. 

**Lady Sabine of Macayhill**: 1, thank you for reviewing! 2, I most certainly will, but I already started this chapter so I will do that next! 3, I love your pen/username ;p

Fear not my lovely readers; I will work on my spelling. Also I am going to shamelessly ask everyone reading to answer a question for me – while also begging reviews. 

_Would you be interested if a future chapter was in the point of view of:_

_The sparrows_

_Peachblossom or Hoshi_

_Jump_

I've been playing around with the idea, and really want opinions. So if you want to leave your answer in a review – and hey, while you're at it leave me a message saying what you think of the chapters! That would be great!Well once more here's the next one. Who's up?... Damn I guess I should know that, huh?

"I'm fine, Uncle." Lalasa Isran said quietly.

"This time," her uncle told her shaking his head. "This time you are fine – but what about the next?" Lalasa didn't answer just looked at the floor. Her uncle was right - but what could she do about it? "Come on," Gower told her, gently leading her down the hall. "If you're in the service of a noble then you'll be fine."

Lalasa didn't protest as her uncle led her to Salam's door and asked woman to let them into Page Keladry's room. She wanted to – but her uncle wouldn't hear any protests she might have. Besides he was right – nobles' servants were off limits, but Lalasa knew better than to think that her life would be so dramatically different once she was in the service of a page. The page – woman or not – was a noble and no matter how nice nobles' seemed at first the nice mask always came off.

They had not been waiting long when Page Keladry walked in following a dog – an ugly dog. Seeing the two of them the page just blinked and stood there, as though unsure what to do. Lalasa nervously watched her.

Gower coughed to get the lady's attention. "Excuse me, Page Keladry, but I – we – that is…" Uncle shook himself and started over. "Might I introduce my niece, Lalasa?" Lalasa dipped into a quick curtsy; and glanced at the lady who was staring at her.

"How do you do," the lady responded politely. "Gower, I'm in a bit of a rush –"

"Just a moment, Page Keladry," Uncle begged. "Just a moment of your time."

The lady sat on her bed. "All right."

As Gower began to tell the page about their reason for being there, Lalasa moved forward to help the lady remove her boots. Lalasa was careful not to meet the lady's eyes – some nobles were funny about a servant looking them in the eye. Lalasa turned to tell her uncle that it wasn't that bad, but she never got the chance. The lady took her arm and gently moved the sleeve – she saw the bruises.

"You should report this," Lalasa shivered a little – she'd never heard anyone sound so angry. "This isn't right."

"Some are nobles, miss." Lalasa heard her uncle say. Salam and her uncle were so sure that Page Keldary was a good person; that she cared, that she would stop this. Lalasa wasn't so sure. She'd never met anyone who would stand up for her the way they obviously thought she would.

"They meant no harm, lady." Lalasa mumbled.

"What did you say?" Lalasa tried not to flinch as the lady leaned closer.

"They meant no harm, lady." She repeated. It had become her mantra – she told herself that all the time; she even believed it sometimes.

"Grabbing you by the neck so hard that it bruised? Of course they meant harm!" The lady snapped, Lalasa flinched.

Lalasa watched her uncle kneel in front of the lady. "Please, Lady Keladry. If she's _your_ maid, she'll be safe. Your family is in great favor since they brought about the Yamani alliance."

"Please get up," Lalasa saw that the lady seemed panicked. "Gower, stop it! She's hired, all right? _Please_ stop that!"

"Your word on it?"

"Yes, my word as a Mindelan."

"You won't be sorry, miss. Ever."

Lalasa watched as the scene played out. And suddenly she was a maid to a page. The page ran out to lunch – muttering about being late. Uncle left not long after. Lalasa just sat, trying to wrap her mind around what had happened today alone. A dark part of her mind observed that life was certainly going to change; but for better or worse?

_**Later that evening…**_

Lalasa heard someone moving around in the room – her new mistress, she presumed – and went to ask if she needed anything. She must have startled the younger girl because she whirled around. "Who –" Lalasa heard books crash to the floor. "It's just me." Peaking around the door to the dressing room she saw the books on the floor and rushed forward. Nobles didn't like to pick things up if there was a servant nearby.

"My lady, forgive me, I never meant –" Lalasa gasped in horror. "My lady, your pardon, your poor eye! Who could have done such a thing? Shall I fetch a healer – no, Uncle says only my lord Wlydon may approve healers…A cut of meat, perhaps ice from the ice house if they'll let me have it. Oh, my lady." Lalasa knew she was babbling but she didn't know what to do!

The lady blinked at her. "It's just a black eye. Please don't dither over me."

"But it's all swollen! How can you _see?_" Lalasa was aghast. She'd never met anyone – not even men – who acted like a black eye was nothing.

"Badly," her mistress admitted. "It'll mend. I've had them before."

"Doesn't it_ hurt_? You act like it's nothing."

"It hurts, yes, but not as bad as some I've had. May I have my books, please? I have to study."

Lalasa had quite a bit to think about after the lady left. The lady so… different. Lalasa didn't know what she'd expected but it was defiantly not what Keladry of Mindelan appeared to be. _It's just a matter of time._ She told herself sadly. _The nice mask always comes off._

_**Several Months Later…**_

Lalasa woke early. She tended to sleep light, so the slightest noises woke her. Her mind went back to the problem that it often did early in the morning. Her Mistress. The niceness was still there – and she'd been paid for the year. A ripping sound drew her attention, quietly she stood and moved to peak into her mistress's room; she was doing stretches. Her nightgown kept ripping; Lalasa could see the problem easily. The lady had not only added more muscle since the nightgown - and harness she wore over it had been given to her – but Lalasa also saw that she now bore one of the hallmarks of womanhood – or two, as the case may be.

When her mistress began tugging in the straps, Lalasa stepped in. "My lady, that won't help."

"You _really_ don't need to be up yet. You know I won't need you till the bell rings."

Lalasa chose to ignore her. "If you please, my lady?" Lalasa lifted the harness from her mistress's shoulders and examined it. After a few minutes she shook her head. "I can do nothing about this," she said putting the harness down. "You need a new one, and that's tanner-work. If my lady pleases?" Lalasa motioned for her mistress to turn around. Lalasa shook her head again. "As I thought. My lady has grown an inch sine this was made. I _thought _you had trouble tying your points yesterday."

"I've had a cursed time getting my hose up high enough to tie them properly. Even my breeches are short." She told Lalasa making a face.

"It is easy to get new clothing for practice and classes, my lady." Lalasa told her. "We just trade the old things for new at the palace tailors'." Lalasa gave a small cough. "Um - my lady, you have grown elsewhere, too."

"My shoulders," lady Keladry said, looking gloomy. "That's why the gown split and the harness won't settle properly. My waist's smaller though."

Lalasa tried not to laugh. This was the first time she'd ever hear her mistress sound like any other young lady. She shook her head. "Your shoulders _are _filling out, but those aren't the only things."

Lalasa watched her mistress rub her nose, looking completely baffled. "You know, I understand better when people tell me straight out what they're thinking."

Lalasa still hesitated, not sure how to say it. "Most girls pray for this, my lady. You're getting them young. I didn't show until I was fourteen." When Lalasa saw that her mistress still didn't know what she was talking about, she cupped her own breast and released them. Watching her mistress's confusion Lalasa decided that that her mistress was defiantly _not _like other noble ladies.

"My lady will need breastbands." Lalasa told her gently.

"Oh, splendid, just what I need – more clothes." She rubbed the back of her neck. "When you get those new clothes from the palace tailors? Make sure they're _loose_, all right?"

Lalasa pointed out that most girls rejoiced this. She was surprised at how her mistress answered.

"Most girls don't have a covey of boys whacking them with sticks every morning. Most girls don't want to be knights." Lalasa couldn't help but let a small laugh escape as her mistress expressed a wish for her breasts to develop slowly. She was more than a bit surprised when her mistress glanced up with a wiry grin and told her "I'm glad _you_ find it funny."

Lalasa began to get her materials so that she could get fresh measurement of her mistress. When her mistress handed her the slate with the message to Salam she trembled. The note instructed Salam to give Lalasa all of the lady's pocket money for the quarter.

"What's wrong?"

"Aren't you afraid I will steal it?"

"No, you didn't run off when I paid you for the year."

"All nobles think that servants steal," Lalasa insisted.

"People who believe will servants steal usually get ones that do. You've never given me any reason to doubt you."

"Oh," Lalasa didn't say anything else but went about her duties. When she finished she watched her mistress. She trusts her? Because she'd never given the mistress any reason not to? Things did not work like that. Lalasa watched her mistress as she did her exercises; when she'd finished and rushed off to breakfast Lalasa went to take the message to Salam and then the harness to the tanner's. Salam read the note and fetched the money without a word.

"She says she trusts me," Lalasa told the other woman, her confusion clear in her voice. "Because I've not given her a reason _not _to."

"I'm not surprised. I told your uncle that you'd do well with Keladry." Lalasa looked at the other woman in complete shock.

"The pages have a hazing tradition. The older boys pick on the younger ones, they hit them but the younger ones may not hit back. Last year, when Page Keladry was on probation no less, she started a war on hazing. She and her friends took to patrolling the halls searching out those taking the hazing tradition too far. Your situation isn't much different." Salam told her with a small smile. "If she would risk getting beaten for a few pages who later hated her for standing up to their tormentors – why would she not stand up for a servant? Her servant, no less. Most nobles won't bother a servant if they are in the service of another noble; and common folk must obey a command from a noble – page or not."

Lalasa left after that, not knowing what to say. She ran her errands, and was almost back to the room when she was bothered. She was cornered against the door – her mistress' harness in her hands.

"Hello, lovely." The man trapping her said. Lalasa pressed herself against the door – the man leaned closer.

"Please, I have tasks to do. My mistress will be upset if I don't finish them on time." Lalasa whimpered, praying to the gods that this man would leave.

"Don't be shy. If you're nice, I'll get you a better place than working for that crazy Mindelan girl. You waste your prettiness toiling after a mad page."

"I – I like my position. I have work to complete, please leave." This time her voice was even quieter than before.

"What is your name, and what business do you have with my maid?" Lalasa's gaze shot to her mistress. She sounded furious. "Step away from her at once."

The man did, and bowed. "I'm Hugo Longleigh, if it please you, my lady. We were having a friendly chat -"

"It didn't look friendly to me. What palace service are you in?"

"I am a clerk in the Palace Stores. We have an understanding, Lalasa and me –" Lalasa shivered; she had no understanding with this man – whenever he found her without her uncle or Salam nearby he tired this same thing. It was the bruises he caused on her wrist that made her uncle choose to approach Lady Keladry.

"My lady, I swear, I was just getting the harness, and he approached me. I wasn't idling and we _don't _have an understanding!"

Lalasa watched her mistress's face go emotionless, and when she opened her mouth, frost almost issued from it. "If you are from the Palace Stores, Hugo Longleigh, then no doubt they will miss your work. If you bother Lalasa again I'll report you. Be about your business."

As soon as the man was gone; and Lalasa had recovered from the shock of him leaving – he'd only left her be when uncle was around because Gower was larger and Salam's brother was his boss. "My lady, please," Lalasa rushed. "I didn't want him and I wasn't lazing about -"

"I know you weren't." Lalasa went silent. "It's plain as the nose on my face that you wanted him a thousand leagues away."

When the lady rush off Lalasa still stood in the middle of the room. Her mistress believed her – trusted her not to steal, and wasn't going to dismiss her. She had expected many things when her uncle brought her here. But never had she expect what Keladry of Mindelan was really like.

_**A few weeks later…**_

Lalasa held the position her mistress had told her was the 'ready' position. She saw her uncle walk in and was about to wave when someone grabbed her from behind. Without thinking she grabbed the wrist the way she'd been shown and threw the man. Hugo Longleigh landed hard, knocking into several other men. The noise in the servant's mess stopped instantly. Men eyed her carefully; unsure of what she was going to do now. Lalasa got her food and sat down. She was amazed; she'd actually done it.

_Uncle didn't have to step in. I defended myself._ She thought.

"Where did you learn to do that," Gower asked as he sat down. He's seen the entire display.

"Milady has been teaching me," Lalasa told him, still surprised by the feat herself. _For some reason, _Lalasa thought wirily. _I don't want to box my lady's ears, any more._ Suddenly Lalasa didn't view her future as half as dark in the coming years; and she knew it was thanks to Kel.


	10. Fianola, Yvenne, Tianine

A/N: This chapter is written for **Lady Sabine of Macayhill**. Hope y'all like it! So this chapter is going to be different from any other thus far because… well I don't have much to go on. I only know the name of two of the characters but I'm going to try my best! 

Thanks to: **animto22**: Thank you! I'm so glad people are enjoying it. I've been trying to cut down on how much I've used from the books – it's easier with some than it is with others.

**Ortholenie**: Thanks for the review! 

**Refi00**: I'm glad it makes you love Kel more! She's my favorite character, so it makes me happy that anything I'm writing makes people love her.

**Anon**: Thank you! I don't know who you are but you are amazing!

**Lady Sabine of Macayhill**: Thank you!

Yvenne of Arenaver sat with her parents, a short ways away her friend Tianine of Blue Harbor sat with her older sister, Fianola and parents.

"Who's next, Papa?" Yvenne asked as soon as the joust they had been watching ended.

"Lord Wyldon of Cavall against a squire," her father responded.

"Goldenlake's squire no less," Fianola and Tianine's father added.

"Fianola, Tianine pay attention. That squire is Keladry of Mindelan." Yvenne heard the Lady of Blue Harbor tell her daughters. All three girl's attention was riveted on the squire and knight jousting.

"I don't know why Goldenlake would let his squire joust against Wyldon." The lord of Blue Harbor remarked.

"Why Papa," Tianine asked.

"Cavall unseats everybody. The last time Raoul of Goldenlake lost a joust was to Wyldon of Cavall."

The three girls were riveted. They flinched at each impact – they _sounded_ like they hurt. When the third run came everyone jumped to their feet. Fianola glanced at her Papa, whose jaw was hanging open. A _squire_ had remained seated against _Wyldon of Cavall._ A _female squire_ no less.

The three girls couldn't focus on the other events though; they kept replaying the joust in their heads. As soon as the rest of the events were over, Fianola, Yvenne, and Tianine wandered over to the lady squires' tent. She was sleeping.

Is she going to sleep forever?" Yvenne demanded, sounding impatient. Fianola was about to scold her – they'd just gotten here after all, when Tianine spoke.

"I can't believe that she stayed in the saddle. Papa says Lord Wyldon unseats everybody." Tianine remarked.

"When he hit her the third time? _I_ thought his lance would go straight through her. But he didn't unseat her. He shook her hand!" Yvenne was bouncing a bit with suppress excitement.

"We should go if she's asleep. It's just, we won't know anything if we don't ask." Fianola told the younger girls.

"It's…all right." The three girls jumped a bit. "I was waking up." The lady squire sat up and looked around the tent, blinking sleepily, as sparrows and a dog ferried fruit to her.

"Is there water about, and a cup?" Fianola asked. The ugly little dog showed her where the pitcher and cup were.

"My thanks," she told them.

"You broke his lance!" Yvenne beamed. "It was _beautiful_!"

"Beautiful is Yvenne's word for the week," Fianola told the squire.

"Mama says, if me and Fianola really want to, in a year she'll let us try." Tianine told her. "Fianola will do it even though she's too old.

"Fianola and _I_," she corrected.

"My best friend, Nealan of Queenscove, was fifteen when he started," she told them solemnly. "He's squire to Alanna the Lioness now."

All three girl's eyes widened in awe. "We hoped," Fianola began. "if – you don't mind…"

"Have you advice for us?" Yvenne cut in. "Things we can practice, like archery, and horseback riding, except we already know about those."

"Do we have to be as big as you?" Tianine asked. "I don't think I'm going to be very tall."

The lady stood and began to dress, explaining that she was lucky that she's big. The three girls hung on her every word, even when she explained the type of tricks and names they would probably be called.

When she shooed then away all three girls practically glowed. They had clearly seen scars on her hands and she'd made it clear that she worked hard and if _they _worked hard, then maybe each of them could be the next lady knight.

That night as she lay down to sleep, Fianola was certain that she wanted to go into page training. In her heart she knew what she wanted. What she didn't know that both Yvenne and Tianine were thinking the exact same thing. That evening the three had almost identical dreams; in which they were squires to Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan.

A/N: Hello my lovelies! Do you remember when I said that Yuki was the hardest chapter I've written? I take it back! Also, I think this is the shortest chapter… - . -


	11. Jonathan of Conte

A/N: so, here we are again. Well, I'd been planning on doing a different character, but then my dear muse, or to steal a phrase from one of my favorite authors here on Fanfiction, my plot bunnies now rule these one-shots. So…I must apologize to **Ortholeine**, because I promised to do your character suggestion, but unfortunately this character has been running around in my head, well, since before I started this brouhaha. Please forgive me! 

_**Disclaimer: The bits of dialogue you recognize come from pages 130 -133 of Page, the second book in the Protector of the Small series, by Tamora Pierce. Whom I am not, if I were I probably would not be on .**_

Thanks to: 

**Guest**: (Whom may or may not be **animato22**) Thank you for the review. I'm not sure I like that last chapter much, but if y'all do then that's what matters.

**A**: Thank you for the suggestion(s), I had planned to do all of them… you know, eventually. :/

**Lady Sabine of Macayhill**: I'm glad you liked it! And I know all three girls can't be Kel's squire at once, but they can each dream that they are without realizing that the others are dreaming the same… Does that make sense? Or am I over explaining this? I've been told I do that…

Jonathan of Conte, King of Tortall rubbed at his face. He'd never seen Alanna that mad – at him or anyone else. She should know better than anyone the type of sacrifices that he had to make – they'd been friends long enough. They needed Wyldon of Cavall needed to remain training master, and if Keladry of Mindelan wasn't on probation then he wouldn't. Jonathan knew that Keladry of Mindelan would become a great knight one day, which is part of the reason he'd allowed the probation. One of the first things he learned by being the Voice of the Tribe for the Bazhir is that certain things _must _happen. Keladry's probation was one of those things.

Jonathan looked up as Thayet swept into the room, one look at her face said that she wasn't happy.

"What have you done now," she demanded of her husband. "I've never seen Alanna that furious."

Jonathan sighed. "Do you remember the letter I mentioned to you? Keladry of Mindelan wish to be the next female page, Lord Wyldon threated to quit unless the girl was put on probation. I allowed it. Alanna is also forbidden to have any contact with her."

"What!"

"It is what must happen," Jonathan told his wife, a frown on his face as he stared out the window of his study. "Keladry of Mindelan will achieve many things in her life. She will change Lord Wyldon's opinion on female warriors, but she must pass the tests he chooses to lay before her."

_**A few weeks later…**_

Jonathan of Conte looked over the new pages, young Keladry stood out. She was the only girl, of course, but that wasn't why she stood out. Keladry of Mindelan stood out because she had a quietly powerful presence. Her face betrayed nothing of her thoughts, when the other boys chuckled at his jokes, she stared calmly ahead. Jonathan knew that there was a good chance she resented him as much as the Lioness now did, he also knew that Alanna would forgive him – one day – but there was a chance that any loyalty Keladry felt towards the crown would be due to duty, or friendship towards his son.

_**A few years later…**_

Jonathan stared out sightlessly from the platform of Balor's Needle. He'd been scrying, but now, he was only thinking. Hearing sounds behind him, Jonathan turned to find a page approaching. "Yes? What is it?" As the page straightened from the bow, Jonathan smiled. "It's Keladry of Mindelan, isn't it? I've been hearing things about you young lady." And he had, from Roald, Duke Baird, Raoul, Alanna – though that was mostly complaining about how unfairly she was being treated – and occasionally from Lord Wyldon.

"Your Majesty is kind to remember me." She said politely. _A true diplomat's daughter,_ he thought wryly. _Perfectly polite without giving away one's true thoughts._

"Is there a message? Though I see you're not in uniform yet."

"My lord Gareth of Naxen knew me for a page, sire." She held out the message.

Jonathan took it. Reading it he shook his head slightly. "This could have waited for the morning." He remarked aloud. "That's Gary though – never put off what can be done right now. This is for you," he handed her a coin. "For you courtesy," _and with thank for not being painfully blunt,_ he added silently. "There is no return message." Keladry bowed and turned to go.

_She has a bright future,_ Jonathan thought. Then he frowned. Keladry was standing frozen at the top of the stairs, staring at the gap between the wall and stair.

"Page Keladry, look at me now." Jonathan ordered, drawing the girl away from the edge. "It's the height, isn't it? Don't be ashamed my dear, it's perfectly natural." Even as he said that he could see the shame in her eyes. He refused to pity her though; everyone had a great fear. Mithros, Alanna was terrified of spiders, and Thayet wouldn't come up here for anything. With her consent he sent her down with magic, when she reached the bottom she called out thanks and bowed. Jonathan was left with more to think about.

He'd known from the beginning that it was wrong to allow Keladry to be put on probation, and he knew that one day Wyldon would realize that as well. Many would have taken the out he'd given when he offered to make her a pendent to help with her fear. Thayet had one, though she still avoided this place like the realms of Chaos.

_Yes, _Jonathan thought. _Keladry would one day make the best example of what a Lady Knight should be._

A/N: So apparently the lengths of each 'chapter' will fluctuate; I can't really do anything about that. Hope you guys like it! Please Review!


	12. Lerant of Eldorne

A/N: So this one is for **Ortholeine**, whom I promised the 11th chapter to. Please forgive me, and I hope that chapter 12 is enjoyable to all. Oh, by the way guys, I just realized that I uploaded 11 chapters in a month… a bit more than one a week, huh? Also I haven't gotten dinged on my spelling/grammar by anyone in 3 chapters! I think that's an amazing accomplishment – just sayin. Chapter 9 still has the most reviews…who was chapter 9?... that doesn't matter, but this is my way to hint that more than five reviews for a chapter would make me do _many_ stupid happy dances while humming three or four different tunes at once.

Thanks to:

**Animato22**: Yes! I was right! (I was worried that I was wrong and going to offend someone!) I'm glad you like it.

**A**: Not worries, you were being helpful, I'm glad that you like it enough to give so many suggestions. 

**AmazingAlex0818**: Thank you for the (4) review(s). That's ok, I don't like Jon either, but I after rereading (most) of the Song of the Lioness, and I remembered that Jon was the Voice and that there were certain things that he's bound to know about the future, so yeah. I read the Protector of the Small first so I hated Jon for a while.

**Ortholeine:** Thanks for understanding!

Lerant of Eldorn was not happy. As a noble he should be entitled to many things – a position better than standard-bearer of the King's Own surely. But then he also had traitor's not a full generation back in his family tree. Lerant still didn't fully understand why Lord Raoul had given him the position, after all, the king was one of the man's best friends and his aunt had attempted to kill him. He would never be able to repay Lord Raoul, and Lerant didn't want to either.

Lerant stood with the other men of the Own, waiting for the word from Lord Raoul to head out when he spotted the squire. Lord Raoul had informed Lerant the day before that he'd taken the girl as his squire.

"Who's the youngster?" Gildes asked no one in particular. "We've got Lerant here for standard bearer."

"A squire," Lerant sneered in response, glaring over towards the girl.

"He's never wanted a squire - " Gildes yelped.

"Not just any squire," Lerant muttered to him. "That's Keladry of Mindelan."

"The Girl?" another man demanded. Lerant moved away, he'd spotted Lord Raoul headed towards the front of the group.

When the group stopped a few hours later to water the horses Lerant moved to take Lord Raoul's horse, only to see the squire had already done so. Scowling fiercely he stomped towards her. She nearly ran into him when she turned around.

"My lord only took you because he felt sorry for you," he told her, half of him hoped that the words would hurt her enough to make her cry – his father often made his sisters cry with an icy tone and a few mean words. "_I _did his chores before you came, I was good at it."

When she looked at him her face was blank, as though she did not understand or didn't care what he said. "I'm sorry you feel that way, if you'll excuse me?" she replied calmly and moved to go around him.

Lerant grabbed one of her arms. "Watch your step, _squire._" He snarled at her. "Just because Wyldon didn't have the brass to get rid of you, doesn't mean we won't." Lerant felt his glare melt away into a disbelieving look, as she flexed the bicep he gripped. Women didn't have muscles like that. She jerked her arm away.

"Excuse me," she said again and walked away.

"I wouldn't bet on that," Lerant turned to glare at Dom. "My cousin went through training with her," the other man continued. "She was convinced from the beginning that Wyldon would have to let her stay if she worked hard enough. And she would have redone all her page years."

Dom walked away, as if to leave Lerant to think about that. When they reached Haresfeild, the town was a bloody mess. Lerant and the men got to work. When the rider groups arrived he went to fetch the squire. She ran out of a house covered in muck and grime.

"What have you been doing, rolling in the muck?" he demanded. "Well, never mind. The Rider Groups are here, and the centaurs, the ones going to help with the search. They're in a tent outside the main gate. My lord wants you to wait on them. The wine service is in bags with the blue rawhide ties, with the packhorses." He strode away smirking. One way or another he had her in trouble. If someone saw her pawing through Flyn's packs or if she actually served the wine.

He watched from a safe distance away, and saw when one of the servants of the Own stopped her. He watched Osbern correct her, and waited for her to turn him in; he heard her response to the sergeant's query of who told her what pack to look in.

"One of the men, Sergeant, I don't know names yet."

Confusion swamped him. Why didn't she turn him in? Later that night when he asked, her only response was 'I don't tattle'.

Lerant watched the squire after that, unsure of what to make of her. She was not at all what he expected.

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long. I forgot all my PotS books at school, and it's been a bit sense I read the series, so, yeah….Please forgive me! I hope you like it! ^.^


	13. Baird of Queenscove

A/N: Hello, my lovely's! Happy 2013!

Thanks to:

**Animato22**: Thank you, I think you win the award for the most reviews. 

**Mtnikolle**: Thanks for the review(s). I have a list of pretty much every character, and am randomly picking which one to do.

Duke Baird of Queenscove, chief of the realms healers looked up from the papers he was reading as his son walked in, looking both vexed and put upon. Another page followed him, face calm, despite the black eye, splits in lips and both eyebrows and countless bruises. A closer look told him that the girl was also stiff. He remembered Alanna's fury when the king told her she was not allowed even a moment's conversation with the girl. He motioned towards one of the tables, and – stiffly – she hopped onto one, while Neal paced near the door.

Baird placed his hands on her shoulders to see the extent of her injuries – normally he'd just ask the page were all they were hurt, but one look at her face, and the knowledge that she had lived in the Yamani Islands with the delegation that had convinced the emperor to sign the peace treaty with Tortall. Using his Gift, Baird first examined the extent of her injuries. He was impressed; she had no broken bones – save the nose – but her ribs were very bruised, she also had muscles pulled in her left side. He quickly took care of her bruises, then stepped back and rubbed his hands.

"I am impressed, young lady," he told her, a wry smile tugging on his lips. "You have been royally pounded."

"You should see the other fellows," she responded with a smile.

"There!" cried Neal from behind them both, his hands held up. "You see what I have to deal with!"

"You may have noticed my son has an endless capacity for drama," Baird told her. From the time she'd walked into the infirmary, her face had been completely calm and unreadable; now that changed, she grinned, and then winced as her split lip open. "Ah, we can't have this," Baird said, touching a finger to her lip.

He healed the splits in her lip, eyebrows, the swellings on the knuckles, and all the scrapes and scratches – the only thing left to heal was the nose.

"So much for chivalrous ideals, eh?" Neal interrupted again. "Three pages in their third year of training jump a first-year - a first-_season_ page -"

"I started it," she informed him calmly. That surprised Baird, Neal clearly didn't believe it.

"Tell me another," Neal snapped, still pacing.

"I did, on my honor." She looked at him. "I think Lord Wyldon just wanted my nose seen to, your grace. Not the rest."

"Since he sent you without written instructions, I may exercise my judgment, I will indeed see to your nose. You've also pulled muscles in your left side – I can mend that and reduce the swelling around your eye. It will not do if you were to miss training because you could not see. I can also ease that headache," Baird told her. He didn't tell her that at the very beginning of Lord Wyldon's tenor as training master, he'd told the man point blank that any page sent to him would be healed to the extent of_ his_ own judgment, and that as he did not try to tell the man how to train pages, so Wyldon had best keep his mouth shut about what injuries he'd healed of any pages sent to him.

"What possessed you?" Neal demanded. "Why in the name of all the gods in the Eastern and Southern Lands would you start a fight with them?"

She sighed, "I didn't like the shape of Joren's nose."

Baird tried not to laugh aloud at that response. He doubted that she'd told the truth, likely she'd said it so that he'd stop asking.

"If you meant to impress the Stump, you wasted your time. Don't you realize he'll never let you stay?"

She looked down, "He could change his mind," she insisted quietly. "You always think the worst of him."

Baird frowned at his son, he meant well but to say something that clearly hurt the girl was just wrong.

"I _what?_" Neal demanded, and then produced outraged noises.

"If you cannot be quiet while I work," he told his son patiently, "go into the waiting room." Baird watched as his son marched out. They heard him arguing with himself. "This may sting," he warned Keladry, his hands going to either side of her head. He was impressed that she didn't fight him. He stepped away with an approving look.

"Beautiful," he told her. "You're quite strong, you know. I couldn't have done nearly so much if you weren't in the pink of health to begin with. You didn't fight me, either. You made it easy."

"My mother cracked us on the head with her fan when we fought healers," she told him, almost sheepishly. "We all decided it was better to let them do their work."

"The Ilane of Seabeth and Seajan I used to dance with was the most forthright woman." Baird told the girl with a smile, he expected the surprise – plenty of children could not imagine their parents before they were married. He expected the surprise in her face. "I hope you will remember me when next you write," he helped her slide off the table and she stumbled over her words.

When he led her to the door Neal stood outside. "I've decided. She's insane. This entire palace is insane." He announced to both, scowling.

Baird raised his eyebrows hopefully. "Does that mean that you have come to your senses and will return to the university?" He had not been happy when Neal informed him of his decision to go for his shield. Neal choked and glared then stormed away.

"I didn't think so," Baird said to himself softly. Then he turned to the girl next to him. "Keladry, I would like to say I hope we only meet socially in the future. Somehow, I don't think that will be the case."

She grinned, "Your probably right, your grace." He thought that with that grin, she looked more like Alanna than he thought possible.

"Don't mind my boy. He gets…overenthusiastic, but he has a good heart."

"I know _that_," Keladry told him, and yawned.

He ordered her to bed, she bowed and trotted off. Baird watched her, thinking. Keladry of Mindelan was not what he expected, but something told him that – should Lord Wyldon allow her to stay – Keladry of Mindelan would be a great knight. Baird sat down and started a letter, instead of returning to his reports. Alanna would appreciate the information about the first known female page, and maybe she could figure out a different was to help the girl.


	14. Thayet of Conte

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, you guys! School, and life, and…yeah. But Here we are with a new chapter, not the chapter I initially meant to post, but that one will be next, maybe… Any who, thanks to all the people who have added me/this story to their favorites/ alerts; y'all are awesome, and please review!

Thayet of Conte, Queen of Tortall, was beyond shocked when Lioness walked right past her without a word. Alanna had never done that, and she looked furious. It did not take long to catch up with the younger woman – especially since Alanna had quite literally run into Raoul and Buri.

"Alanna, what's wrong," Thayet asked her friend, the response, when she got it was not what she expected. Everyone knew that the Lioness had a temper; Thayet had expected her to yell, given how mad she was. Alanna's voice was smoldering with rage.

"You're husband," the Lioness spat.

"What did Jon do now," Raoul asked, trying to figure out himself, he'd never seen her this mad at anyone – let alone Jon.

"Another girl finally – _finally - _wants to earn her shield, and he orders me to have nothing to do with her. I'm not even allowed to _see_ her." The Lioness's three friends stared at her – surely Jon wouldn't do that, after all he knew how much something like this would mean to the Lioness. "I'm leaving; don't expect to see me around here for a while, Thayet." They watched the Lioness stride off.

Thayet went to find her husband, when she asked him about it, he did not deny it.

It was several months before Thayet heard anything more about Keladry of Mindelan, and when she did it came from Roald. One Sunday, her son had come to spend time with her, and was being quieter than normal.

"Roald," she asked finally. "What's wrong?"

He blinked at her, and opened his mouth before closing it again. "She started a war on hazing."

"Who did," Thayet asked, confused.

"Kel," Roald shook his head. "She's been getting thrashed for months; we all knew she was fighting with a group of third-years. But she never said anything, never asked for help. Neal finally confronted her, and she gave us all a lesson in chivalry. She said she never asked for help because she didn't think she'd get it."

"From what I'm heard of the tradition I'm not surprised," Thayet told her son dryly. They talked for a while more, but Thayet was thinking about the type of person who would repeatedly risk getting pounded for something that was _wrong_ and never ask for help. She heard nothing more about the girl until one day at the end of the year Roald come in eyes shining, to report that Lord Wyldon had let Keladry remain in page training.

The next report the queen received of the girl was how she'd taken command of a group of pages, and saved them all from hill bandits. Jon had related the story to her, adding. "Mind you, she tried to make it sound as though it was a group effort, not her fellow pages following her command."

When Thayet finally met Keladry of Mindelan, her first thought was that the girl was _tall; _her second was that her son had not exaggerated the girl's skills with the glaive, though at first Keladry seemed nervous around her. Thayet studied the girl. She'd heard many things; Raoul had even said that he'd never had a better squire. It wasn't until Joren of Stone Mountain's trial, that Thayet got a true portrait of the girl's character, though.

When she stood and questioned Turmont about the law, it was clear to Thayet that she cared what happened to her maid and she was right about the law. Thayet was surprised when she approached her and Jon. Roald had hinted that Kel did not like the king. When they were in the clerk's office, Jon smiled and asked her what she wanted to speak about.

"What just happened? It was wrong, sire." Keladry's voice was firm, stating fact. "If Joren had kidnapped me instead if my maid, the legal penalties would have been much worse."

_Does she want the boy to suffer? _Thayet wondered, not paying attention to the reply Jon made.

"But by law it's right that I get paid for the inconvenience of my maid being frightened to death? Not even that _she_ gets the money, but _I _do? That's not right, that's like saying common folk are slaves. Their rights are measured in coin, not justice."

_She's right,_ Thayet thought glancing at her husband; she saw that he knew it as well. The squire's suggestion almost made Thayet laugh; _Change the law. Simple and direct._ When she left Roaul chuckled.

"I think you shocked her, Jon," the big man told his friend.

"I think so as well," he responded with a sigh.

"She doesn't like you," Roaul said cheerfully. "She respects you, and will serve the crown, but I think she still smarts from the fact that you put her on probation."

"Wyldon put her on probation," Jon protested.

"But you allowed it," Thayet told him. "She'll be a good knight, won't she?"

"She'll be a great knight," Roaul told her.

There were so few nobles who treated commoners as _people_. Thayet would never stop thanking Keladry for what the girl did next though.

A/N: So, yeah, that's it. In case you couldn't figure out the last line, re-read Squire, chapters 8 and 9. And that should answer the questions. Ummm…. Well everything you recognized belongs to Tamora Pierce, not me, so yeah.


End file.
